Las Winx continuan
by renesme-1990
Summary: primer capitulo de las winx continúan.
1. Capítulo 1 un dia muy especial

CAPITULO 1 UN DIA MUY ESPECIAL

Hoy es un día muy especial para todas las Winx club es la boda de Bloom y Sky no hay mucha

gente invitada solo los padres de Bloom Oritel Marion y , los de Sky Erendor y Samara, las Winx y

los especialistas y no puede faltar Daphne la hermana mayor de Bloom y una de las integrantes de

las Winx, todas se habían quedado a dormir con Bloom ya que era su gran día.

EN DOMINO

Marion: (entra en la habitación y ve a las chicas todas juntas en la habitación de Bloom), Bloom,

Daphne, Stella, Flora, Layla, Musa, Tecna arriba chicas es el gran día.

Bloom: ¿Qué hora es mama?

Marion: Son las 10 Bloom, faltan 3 horas para la boda.

Stella: Chicas si no nos damos prisa Bloom no estará lista para la boda.

Flora: Tienes razón si no nos damos prisa ni Bloom ni ninguna estaremos listas para la boda.

Stella: Chicas empieza la operación boda.

AL MISMO TIEMPO EN ERAKLYON

Sky: Chicos si no nos damos prisa no llego a mi propia boda

Brandon: Tienes razón chicos dé monos prisa solo nos quedan 3 horas para la boda.

Nabu: Chicos me parece a mí o, a este se le ha pegado el síndrome Stella, jajajjaja.

Riven: Si pasa tanto tiempo con Stella que se le ha pegado jejejejeje

Brandon: jajaja muy graciosos chicos, pero mi Stella es la más guapa y sin comparación.

Helia: acá la más guapa es mi Flora.

Sky: no acá la única guapa es mi Bloom y se acabó.

Timmy: Oigan chicos, si no dejamos de discutir por las chicas no llegamos a la boda.

Nabu: Tenéis razón que empiece la operación boda.

Así pues tanto especialistas como Winx, empezaron a arreglarse y a arreglar a los novios, mientras los chicos se arreglaban, las chicas luchaban con los vestidos porque Stella no sabía que ponerse, al final se decidió ya que todas serían las damas de honor. Al final se decidió por el más elegante.

EN DOMINO 

Stella: Bloom sal ya que te queremos verte.

Daphne: venga hermanita sal ya queremos ver cómo has quedado.

Bloom: Esta bien ya salgo.

Bloom salió del vestidor con un elegante vestido claro largo, todas se quedaron atómicas de lo guapa y resplandeciente con su vestido.

Bloom con su vestido.

Bloom: Que tal me queda chicas.

Layla: Estas hermosa Bloom.

Tecna: si Bloom estas hermosa.

*llaman a la puerta*

Stella: ¿Quién es?

Marion: Soy Marion chicas.

Bloom: Pasa mama.

Musa: Marion danos tu opinión de cómo le queda el vestido a Bloom.

Marion: Estas hermosísima hija y vosotras también chicas estáis todas guapísimas.

Venga chicas que ya han llegado todos, los chicos también han llegado y por cierto estaban

guapísimos todos, a Daphne alguien del grupo de especialistas ha preguntado por ti.

Bueno chicas ya es la hora así que vallamos saliendo que el novio espera.

Stella: vamos pero Daphne no te libras de decirnos quien es ese misterioso chico.

Daphne: Está bien pero ahora vamos que como no llegue la novia el novio se impacienta.

La boda se celebraba en los jardines de Domino,

Allí había mucha gente pero solo familiares y amigos ya que era una boda íntima y familiar.

Poco a poco las chicas se iban acercando hacia el altar donde estaba toda gente esperando, una vez llegado al sitio donde se iba a celebrar la boda las chicas se pusieron de dos en dos para tapar a la novia cuando llegaron al final de la alfombra roja una a una se iban situando en sus sitios y poco a poco se iba destapando a la novia que iba del brazo de su padre el rey Oritel quien se la entregó a Sky que estaba esperando impaciente.

YA EN EL ALTAR 

Cura: Bien venidos todos a esta unión entre la princesa Bloom de Domino y el Rey Sky de Eraklyon

Antes de todo tengo que preguntar ¿alguien está en contra de esta unión?

Todos permanecieron callados y nadie hablo, tanto las Winx como los especialistas temían que alguno de sus enemigos como la princesa diaspro o las Trix aparecieran pero nadie apareció.

cura: Bueno pues como nadie dijo nada sigamos, Sky de Eraklyon ¿aceptas a Bloom de Domino como tu

legitima esposa para amarla, cuidarla, protegerla por siempre?

Sky: Si acepto a Bloom de Domino como mi legitima esposa para amarla, cuidarla, protegerla por

siempre. (Dice mientras le coloca el anillo)

Cura: Bloom de Domino ¿aceptas a Sky de Eraklyon como tu legitima esposo para amarlo, cuidarlo,

Protegerlo por siempre?

Bloom: Si acepto a Sky de Eraklyon como mi legítimo esposo para amarlo, cuidarlo, protegerlo por

Siempre. (Dice mientras le coloca el anillo)

Cura: Muy bien pues yo os declaro Marido y Mujer, Sky y Bloom ya podéis besaros.

Bloom y Sky se sumieron en un beso profundo.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO LA BODA.

PROXIMO CAPITULO UNA NUEBA VIDA COMIENZA.


	2. Chapter 2-una nueva vida comienza

CAPITULO 2 LA LUNA DE MIEL UNA NUEVA VIDA COMIENZA

Han pasado 4 horas desde que Bloom y Sky se dieron el sí quiero era el momento del vals donde Stella iba a hacer una de las suyas respecto al vestido de Bloom y de Sky.

Stella: Chicas que tal si les damos un cambio de estilo a la ropa algo un poco más ligero para bailar.

Todas se miraron y decidieron que entre todas cambiaron el vestido de Bloom y de Sky por unos un poco más ligeros para el baile.

A Bloom le pusieron un vestido azul liso son volantes y a Sky con su traje de especialista, los dos estaban hermosos se cogieron de la cintura y siguieron bailando.

Dos horas después el baile y todo termino y los novios volvieron a recibir un cambio de imagen algo más normal para partir hacia una nueva vida juntos primero iban a estar una semana de luna de miel nadie sabía dónde Sky iba a llevar a Bloom de luna de miel ni siquiera los especialistas ni las Winx ni los padres de ellos sabían dónde iban a ir.

Bloom Sky

Así pues los dos montaron en la aeronave donde partirían hacia su destino de luna de miel donde pasarían una semana llena de amor.

EN LA AERONAVE

*Suena un teléfono es el de Bloom*

Bloom: Es Stella que pesadita ya van 5 llamadas desde que nos fuimos.

Sky: Contéstale amor y pon el altavoz así le oímos mejor porque me parece que no solo Stella está

detrás de esta llamada.

Bloom: Esta bien mi amor, yo también creo saber quiénes están detrás de esta llamada.

Que pasa Stella

Sky: chicos sé que estáis ahí, a chicas vosotras también se os oyen los arrumacos desde acá.

Stella: acá no hay nadie más que yo no hay nadie más.

Bloom: Stella no sabes mentir además a Nabu y a Layla se les está oyendo.

Stella: Chicas vengan nos han descubierto.

Brandon: Hola chicos que pasa como van, oye Bloom ya te ha dicho a donde te lleva.

Bloom: *dejando el móvil encima de la nave y abrazando a Sky quien había puesto el piloto automático* No me lo ha dicho pero de seguro que vosotros sabéis algo no chicos.

Sky: No insistas amor no saben nada ni pienso decirlo, es una sorpresa que no será desvelada hasta que lleguemos. Así que adiós chicos.*cuelga el teléfono y coge a Bloom de la cintura*

Bloom: Amor es que de verdad no me vas a decir aunque sea una pista por favor.

Sky: No amor no te pienso decir nada hasta que lleguemos que por cierto ya estamos llegando queda

un poco no seas tan impaciente sé que te va a gustar.

Bloom: Está bien me esperare a que lleguemos.

Sky cogió a Bloom de la cintura y el la beso durante unos minutos hasta que la nave informo que estaban llegando a su destino entonces Sky cogió los mandos de la nave.

Al llegar al destino Bloom y Sky salieron de la nave abrazada y con las maletas en la mano.

Sky: Bueno ya hemos llegado a Gardenia.

Bloom: Sky es maravilloso de seguro vamos a pasar nuestra luna de miel aquí.

Sky: Bueno, es solo una de las paradas de nuestro viaje, como Mike y Vanesa no pudieron venir a

la boda y sé que te hubiera gustado que fueran pues decidí que podíamos pasar un día aquí y

luego proseguimos el viaje ellos ya lo Saben y nos están esperando.

Bloom: Gracias Sky te amo, te amo te amo.*le besa y lo abraza muy fuerte*

Sky: Sabía que te iba a gustar la primera parada bueno y la próxima te va a encantar, bueno ahora

vamos aquí es temprano y como hemos tenido que aterrizar lejos iremos paseando por gardenia,

además tengo una sorpresa para ti pero eso será más tarde.

Así pues Bloom y Sky caminaron por la ciudad hacia la casa de Mike y Vanesa, por el camino se encontraron con Mitzi que venía por la calle con su moto.

Mitzi: Valla con quien me encuentro la famosísima Bloom, y este quien se supone que es.

Bloom: Hola Mitzi, a y este es Sky creo que ya lo sabias a y estamos casados.

Mitzi: bien por vosotros, y que sabéis de ese tal Brandon ¿sigue detrás de esa tal Stella?.

Sky: si y mira por donde se casan dentro de 2 semanas.

Mitzi puso cara de mala leche y se marchó en su moto, Bloom y Sky ya habían llegado a casa de Mike y Vanesa.

Sky: esta Mitzi nunca cambiara siempre tan antipática.

Bloom: Todavía no supera que Brandon estuviera con Stella en vede de con ella.

Sky: si jejejejeje nunca lo superara y menos mal que se quedó con Stella, porque si no quien aguantaba

a Stella con su berrinche amoroso. Bueno ya hemos llegado, preparada amor.

Bloom: Si amor preparada.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN MAGIX.

Los chicos se juntaron en Magix ya que Stella estaba deseosa de saber quién era ese chico que pregunto por ella en la boda, Daphne les iba a decir detalladamente quien era también iban a conectar con Bloom y Sky para que estuvieran enterados.

Brandon: Hola chicos que tal.

Todos: Bien

Brandon: Donde está la luz de mi vida.

Musa: Desde que hemos llegado se ha metido en esa tienda.

Layla: Mira ya viene con media tienda.

Stella: Brandonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn mi vida.

Brandon: mi vida ya te has comprado media tienda otra vez.

Stella: he no mires es algo para nuestra luna de miel a y un regalito para los tortolitos.

Tecna: Oigan chicos Timmy y yo hemos conseguido rastrear el móvil de Bloom.

Timmy: eso si cuando se entere Sky le diremos que ha sido cosa de todos.

Brandon: muy bien pero a que estamos esperando vayámonos ya no.

Helia: faltan flora y Daphne no sé qué traman pero mi flora está muy misteriosa y Daphne lo mismo.

Daphne: hola chicos ya estamos aquí, chicas ya lo tenemos todo listo cuando queráis nos vamos.

Brandon: Stella nos vais a decir que os tramáis entre todas, estáis muy misteriosas estos días

Musa: no seáis impacientes chicos ya lo veréis cuando lleguemos.

Riven: dé monos prisa ya está lista la nave.

*Todos montaron en la nave hacia gardenia*

EN GARDENIA

Sky cogió de la mano a Bloom y subieron las escaleras y llamaron a la puerta, Vanesa abrió la puerta.

Vanesa: Bloom ya estáis aquí, pasar.

Bloom: hola mama.

Sky: hola Vanesa ya hemos llegado aunque no nos quedaremos mucho solo hoy mañana partimos

para nuestro destino.

Vanesa: y adonde os iréis de luna de miel.

Bloom: no sé porque Sky no me lo quiere decir.

Sky: es una sorpresa.

Bloom: por cierto Sky cuál es la otra sorpresa que me ibas a dar.

Sky: ahora vamos. Bueno Vanesa luego regresamos, a y si llaman Stella o los demás no les digas

donde estamos están muy pesados.

Vanesa: tranquilos no os preocupéis no les diré que estáis en gardenia.

Bloom y Sky: Adiós.

Bloom y Sky salieron de casa de Mike y Vanesa y se fueron caminando, Bloom no sabía dónde iba a llevarla. Al cabo de un rato llegaron a casa de Roxy.

Bloom: Sky que hacemos en casa de Roxy.

Sky: Morgana quería vernos.

Así pues entraron en casa de Roxy donde estaba Roxy, Morgana y Claus esperándoles.

Morgana: Sky, Bloom tenemos algo muy importante que deciros.

Sky: De que se trata Morgana.

Roxy: Se trata de….

Morgana: Ya siento estropearos la felicidad pero se trata de Diaspro, Diaspro se apareció hace unos

días aquí y dejo esta carta para vosotros, pero mejor leedla con los demás porque puede

ser algo importante.

Sky: Gracias Morgana.

Bloom se puso nerviosa y Sky la abrazo fuerte para que se tranquilizaba y se fueron de regreso a casa de Mike y Vanesa.

EN LA CASA DE MIKE Y VANESA

Bloom y Sky se encontraban en la habitación de Bloom cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, Vanesa había salido a comprar unas cosas y Mike estaba trabajando y llegaría más tarde.

Bloom: Quien será.

Sky: No se voy a abrir ya vengo *Sky de la un beso antes de salir de la habitación*

Sky: ¿Quién es?

Todos: Sorpresa

Sky: Pero que hacéis aquí chicos no les dije que no nos siguieran.

Riven: Queríamos sorprenderles.

Stella: Además Daphne quería decirnos a todos algo y que mejor viniendo aquí.

Brandon: Así que aquí es donde vais a pasar vuestra luna de miel.

En ese momento al oír las voces Bloom salió de la habitación.

Bloom: Chicas que hacéis aquí

Daphne: Es una sorpresa hermanita, además os quería contar algo a todos juntos.

Sky: Aprovechando que estamos todos me parece que es el momento de leer la carta que nos dio

Morgana.

Bloom se puso muy nerviosa y le empezaron a salir las lágrimas de los ojos.

Flora: Bloom que te pasa, cuando Sky ha mencionado la carta te has puesto pálida

Sky:*la abraza * no te preocupes mi amor no te dejare que te hagan nada malo lo sabes.

Esta carta es de Diaspro hace un rato nos juntamos con Morgana y nos dio la carta.

Todos entraron en la habitación de Bloom y allí se sentaron y lo primero que hicieron fue leer la carta.

*Sky abre el sobre de Diaspro y encuentra una nota*

Bloom: es una nota.

Sky: aquí dice –

Bloom nunca olvide lo que me hiciste y no solo yo sino hay alguien mas

Os busca para venganza de ti y de las demás así que eres chica muerta a tu querido

Sky será mío.

Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Diaspro.

Helia: Pero es que Diaspro no cambiara nunca.

Bloom:*con los ojos llorosos* me la tiene jurada desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos.

Sky: Mi amor no te preocupes no dejare que diaspro se te acerque ni te haga nada.

Musa: Hay en la nota habla de alguien mas, quien podrá ser.

Sky: No sé pero no dejare que nadie me quite el amor de mi vida.

Bloom y Sky se abrazaron y se besaron, en este instante apareció Vanesa y vio que Bloom tenía los ojos llorosos.

Vanesa: Está todo bien chicos.

Bloom: Si mama está todo bien.

Brandon: creo que ya va siendo hora de que los tortolitos descansen.

Musa: adiós chicos ya nos contareis como os ha ido la luna de miel cuando regreséis.

Stella: la quiero sanita en mi boda de acuerdo Sky.

Sky: tranquila Stella la llevare sanita a la boda no te preocupes.

Bloom: Stella no te preocupes Sky me cuidara muy bien.

Al cabo de un rato que ya se habían despedido todos se fueron y Sky y Bloom se quedaron dormidos abrazados encima de la cama hasta la mañana siguiente.

Bloom y Sky se despidieron de Mike y Vanesa y se fueron a la aeronave y prosiguieron su viaje, hacia un planeta muy alejado y romántico.

Ya había pasado la semana en qué Sky y Bloom iban de luna de miel y tocaba regresar a su nueva vida. Sky decidió que iban a vivir en un planeta que estaba entre la Tierra, Domino, y Eraklyon se llamaba Madora también iba a ser el país de residencia de las demás parejas del Winx club.

EN MANDORA

Sky: Bueno mi amor ya hemos llegado esta será nuestra casa, que te parece amor.

Bloom: Esta hermosa amor.

Sky: Además las chicas cuando se casen también vendrán a vivir aquí y podréis estar todas juntas.

Bloom: Es un planeta precioso y esta zona esta preciosa.

Sky: ahora entremos para verla por dentro.

Una vez dentro fueron viendo las habitaciones hasta llegar a su nuevo cuarto.

Sky: Mi amor este será nuestro dormitorio.

Bloom: Es hermoso mi amor muy lindo.

Sky: Bueno pues mi amor bienvenido a nuestro nuevo hogar donde una nueva vida comienza.

Así pues esa noche fueron muy felices en su nuevo hogar.

FINAL DEL 2 CAPITULO

PROXIMO CAPITULO: CAPITULO 3 DOBLE BODA.


	3. Capítulo 3 doble boda

CAPITULO 3 DOBLE BODA

Ha pasado ya una semana desde que Bloom y Sky regresaran de la luna de miel, faltaban dos días para la boda de Stella todos habían quedado en casa de Sky y Bloom para pasar un día todos juntos pasaron el día en la playa que había cerca de donde Vivían.

Stella: Chicos tenemos algo que deciros.

Sky: no me digas que ya no te casas jejejeje.

Brandon: Que gracioso eres.

Stella: Lo que queríamos decirles es que, Nabu y Layla se casan a la vez que nosotros.

Bloom: ¿Es cierto eso Layla?

Layla: Si Brandon y Stella nos dijeron que podíamos casarnos a la vez que ellos.

Sky: Pues Brindemos por la nueva pareja.

Así pues todos pasaron una buena velada de amigos todos juntos, a la mañana siguiente fueron de tiendas para mirar que vestidos se iban aponer en la doble boda.

Y así llego el día de la boda las dos novias estaban nerviosas pero contaban con el apoyo de las chicas una de ellas ya sabía que se sentía en ese momento y las demás pronto pasarían por ello.

EN SOLARIA 

Nabu y Brandon estaban en el altar esperando a las chicas que como en la boda de Bloom iban detrás de las demás chicas.

Cura: Bien venidos todos a esta unión entre la princesa Stella de Solaría y Brandon y entre la princesa

Layla de Andros y Nabu. Antes de todo tengo que preguntar ¿alguien está en contra de estas

uniones?.

Pasado 1 minuto nadie hablo y el cura siguió con la ceremonia.

Cura: Bueno pues como nadie dijo nada sigamos, Brandon ¿aceptas a Stella de Solaría

como tu legitima esposa para amarla, cuidarla, protegerla por siempre?

Brandon: Si acepto a Stella de Solaría como mi legítima esposa para amarla, cuidarla, protegerla por

Siempre.

Cura: Nabu ¿aceptas a Layla de Andros como tu legitima esposa para amarla, cuidarla, protegerla

por siempre?

Nabu: Si acepto a Layla de Andros como mi legítima esposa para amarla, cuidarla, protegerla

por siempre.

Cura: Stella de Solaría ¿aceptas a Brandon como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo, cuidarlo, protegerlo

por siempre?

Stella: Si acepto a Brandon como mi legítimo esposo para amarlo, cuidarlo, protegerlo por siempre.

Cura: Layla ¿aceptas a Nabu como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo, cuidarlo, protegerlo

por siempre?

Layla: Si acepto a Brandon como mi legítimo esposo para amarlo, cuidarlo, protegerlo por siempre.

Cura: Stella y Brandon, Layla y Nabu, yo os declaro marido y mujer podéis besar a las novias.

Stella y Brandon Layla y Nabu

Una vez terminado el banquete y el baile se juntaron todos porque alguien les iba a decir algo.

Bloom: Que pasa Flora que pasa que es eso tan importante que nos querías decir.

Flora: *mira a Helia, sonríe y se abrazaron* pues que Helia y yo nos vamos a casar.

Musa: Que bien chicos y para cuando la boda.

Helia: En una semana.

Así pues una vez terminada la boda las dos parejas se fueron de luna de miel, Stella y Brandon se fueron de luna de miel a Margin un lugar cerca de solaría y Layla y Nabu se fueron a Andros.

FIIN DEL CAPITULO 3

PROXIMO CAPITULO: CAPITULO 4 BUENAS NOTICIAS.


	4. Chapter 4 buenas noticias

CAPITULO 4 BUENAS NOTICIAS.

Ha pasado ya un año desde que todas y cada una de las Winx se casaron, Hoy era el cumpleaños de Bloom y todas las chicas les habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa en su propia casa pero Sky tenía que sacarla de la casa con alguna escusa durante todo el día.

EN LA CASA DE BLOOM Y SKY

Eran las 11:00 de la mañana, Sky había dejado a Bloom dormir más para poder planear con los demás el plan para la fiesta sorpresa.

Sky se sentó en la cama junto a Bloom y dejo el desayuno junto a la cama y la despertó dulcemente.

Sky: Buenos días mi amor, feliz 20 cumpleaños mi vida.

Bloom: Gracias mi amor eres un cielo.

Sky: Hoy te he preparado un desayuno fantástico y una salida muy especial.

Bloom: A si, y a donde se puede saber.

Sky: Bueno, si me das un beso quizá te lo diga.

Bloom: *le da un beso* y ahora

Sky: Bueno la primera parada Domino pero no te voy a decir más.

Bloom: y si te doy más besitos.*dándole muchos besos*

Sky: muy buenos besitos pero va a ser que no y ponte guapa que nos vamos en cinco minutos.

Así pues Bloom y Sky se fueron a Domino durante el viaje Bloom intento que Sky le dijera a donde la iba a llevar después de ir a domino, pero Sky no le dijo nada.

EN DOMINO

Bloom: Hola mama

Marion: Hola hijita, felicidades mi niña.

Bloom: Mama donde esta Daphne y papa

Marion: Hay hijita tu padre y tu hermana están en el jardín llevan todo el día creo que traman algo.

Oritel: Felicidades hijita.

Bloom: Gracias papa.

Daphne:*desde el jardín* Bloom ben que tenemos una sorpresa

Bloom corrió hacia su hermana quien le esperaba con una sorpresa.

Bloom:*en el jardín* Hola Daphne que es la sorpresa que me teníais.

Daphne: no seas tan impaciente hermanita, este regalo es de parte de papa y mama el mío lo recibirás

mas tarde.

Marion: en realidad no es un regalo solo son dos, el primero es esto *le da una caja*

Bloom: Gracias mama *abre la caja y saca un vestido verde con un lazo rosa.

Oritel: Porque no te lo pruebas hija lo a elegido tu madre.

Daphne: Oye papa no le eches todo el mérito a mama.

Marion: Sin la ayuda de Daphne no lo hubiéramos podido elegir.

Bloom: Gracias hermana.*Bloom con algo de magia se prueba el vestido*.

Bloom con el vestido que sus padres le regalaron.

Sky: Estas hermosa mi amor.

Bloom: Gracias mi amor, y cuál era la otra sorpresa.

Oritel: como es un día especial para ti este regalo seguro que te iba a gustar. Mira detrás de ti.

Vanesa: Hola Bloom, Felicidades.

Bloom: Mama, papa.

Mike: Ten Bloom te hemos traído un regalo espero que te guste.

Bloom: Gracias, papa.*abre el regalo y ve unos hermosos pendientes que hacían juego con el vestido.

Así pues Mike y Vanesa se quedaron a comer con ellos que estaban enterados de la sorpresa que estaban preparando, así pues Daphne se fue nada más terminar de comer.

Todos pasaron una mañana muy buena y ya era hora de regresar Sky y Daphne ya habían concretado la hora en la que iban a llegar a la casa.

YA EN MANDORA 

Bloom y Sky estaban en la puerta de casa cuando Sky recibió una llamada de los chicos.

Bloom: Amor te suena el teléfono

Sky: Espérame un momento.

Sky:*contestando al teléfono* Si dime.

Brandon: Sky ya está todo listo cuando queráis entrar.

Sky: Estamos en la puerta ya entramos.

Bloom: Quien era mi amor.

Sky: a nada era tu hermana Daphne que se pasa en un rato a darte tu regalo.

Bloom: Ok. Entramos ya amor.

Sky: Si que ya empieza a refrescar.

Al entrar y encender la luz aparecieron todos los chicos y las chicas junto con Kiko que no paraba de saltar por todos lados.

Todos: Sorpresa. Felicidades Bloom.

Bloom: Gracias chicas.

Sky:*Abrazando a Bloom* Es un fiesta sorpresa y como no querían hacer nada con magia tenía que

sacarte con alguna escusa, y bueno Daphne organizo una comida familiar.

Así pues todos le dieron su regalo a Bloom.

Stella y Brandon de regalaron joyero

Layla y Nabu le regalaron un chaleco rojo

Flora y Helia le regalaron una pulsera con esencias de la naturaleza

Tecna y Timmy le regalaron un videojuego en el que salían todos

Musa y Riven le regalaron unas zapatillas

Daphne le regalo un conjunto de joyas

Bloom: Gracias chicas es todo muy bonito.

Sky: Bueno es mi turno cierra los ojos mi amor.

Bloom: Que misterioso que me vas a regalar amor.

Sky:*le pone el colgante alrededor del cuello* Ya puedes abrirlos.

Bloom: Es hermoso

Así pues cuando la fiesta termino Bloom y Sky pasaron una velada romántica.

A la mañana siguiente Bloom se levanto temprano y preparo el desayuno, poco después se levanto y fue hacia Bloom sin que ella se diera cuenta y la cogió de la cintura y le beso el cuello dulcemente.

Sky: mm mm Que bien huele mi amor.

Bloom: Es tu desayuno favorito.

Tortitas con fruta y helado

Batido de fresas

café

Sky: Que rico mi amor, y tu no vas a desayunar mi amor.

Bloom: No mi amor hoy tengo la revisión te acuerdas.

Sky: Es cierto mi amor, no me acordaba.*dándole un beso*.

Así pues los dos desayunaron muy felices y luego Sky se fue a fuente roja y Bloom se fue con las chicas a Magix hoy todos iban a hacerse una revisión ya que había una epidemia de bacteriotesis, y querían asegurarse de quien tiene mas o menos defensas para prevenir la bacteria.

Layla: Que tal si nos vamos a desayunar a mi casa.

Todas: Si claro Vamos.

Mientras caminaban dirección hacia donde habían la nave se dieron cuenta de repente de que Stella

no estaba.

Bloom: Chicas y Stella donde esta

Flora: Creo que ya se donde esta y si no nos damos prisa esta arranca el escaparate.

Así pues echaron la vista atrás y exactamente Stella estaba pegada al cristal de un escaparate donde había un collar expuesto.

Tecna: Stella tienes muchos collares ya.

Musa: ademas los tuyos son mas bonitos.

Stella: Tienes razón los míos son mas bonitos.

Así pues consiguieron sacar de Magix a Stella ya que cuando no desayuna bien se vuelve loca por las tiendas.

YA EN LA CASA DE LAYLA

Casa de Layla.

Stella: Chicas alguna sabe cuando nos darán los resultados de los análisis.

Flora: Dijeron que esta tarde nos llegarían los resultados.

Bloom: Que tal si cuando lleguen los resultados nos juntamos en mi casa para saber lo que dicen.

Musa: A mi me parece bien,

Stella: Y ami.

Layla: Y ami.

Tecna: Ami tan bien

Flora: A mi me parece una muy buena idea.

Bloom: pues listo nos vemos en cuanto lleguen los resultados.

Así pues esa misma tarde llegaron los resultados de las chicas y todas fueron una a una a casa de Bloom, primero llego Stella que vivía al lado, luego llegaron Layla y Flora, y al poco llego Tecna y Musa.

EN CASA DE BLOOM

Bloom: Bueno ya estamos todas los abrimos ala vez.

Todas: Si.

Todas se quedaron asombradas de lo que decía en los análisis, todas tenían el nivel de las defensas muy altas no tenían la bacteria y todas estaban embarazadas, y se les citaba mañana a la misma hora a todas para confirmar los análisis.

Stella: yo no estoy muy segura de que esto sea cierto.

Layla: De momento no digamos nada hasta que estemos seguras del todo.

Todas: Ok.

Así fue todas se regresaron a sus casas y no dijeron nada hasta no estar seguras del todo.

AL DIA SIGIENTE EN LA CONSULTA EN MAGIX

Las chicas habían madrugado para hacerse los análisis de embarazo ya que en el otro tes daba una posibilidad muy alta de embarazo.

Doctor: Bueno pues acá están vuestros resultados, y la verdad no hay duda.

Tecna: Doctor no nos haga esperar estamos intrigadas estamos o no.

Bloom: Si digamos ya doctor estamos deseando saberlo.

Doctor: Bueno, si efectivamente es cierto todas estáis embarazadas.

Stella: Y de Cuanto doctor.

Doctor: Tecna y Musa las dos estáis de 2 meses aproximadamente en los informes vienen exactamente, Stella tu estas de un mes , Bloom tu estas de mes y medio y Layla y Flora estáis de1mes

Así pues todas regresaron a casa y en cuanto llegaron los chicos todos se alegraron mucho al saber la noticia de que muy pronto serian padres.

Brandon y Stella Bloom y Sky

Flora y Helia Layla y Nabu.

Musa y Riven. Tecna y Timmy.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4 BUENAS NOTICIAS

PROXIMO CAPITULO UNA NOTICIA INESPERADA.


End file.
